


Stay with me

by The_Phoenix_Flame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hope, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Malec, Pain, Possession, Post 3x10, Post Episode 3x10 Erchomai, Protective Magnus Bane, Sacrifice, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phoenix_Flame/pseuds/The_Phoenix_Flame
Summary: Magnus seen hell, and technically he’d been to it too, but whatever he witnessed in that other dimension was nothing that could prepare him for the sight that literally lay before him; Alec was dying, he had an arrow in his chest, but Magnus was more than determined to save him. But little did he or anyone else know that healing someone from an arrow wound would be the easiest of the tasks soon to come…Or: The one set during the end of 3x10, and then what could happen after.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic so didn’t really know how to do it, but sort of just went with the flow. Hope you guys like it!

Magnus had seen Edom, fought demons and destroyed forms of evil beyond a mundane’s imagination -hell he was the son of the Prince of Hell-, but nothing had prepared him for the sight he saw before him. It was Alec with Jace above him, prying an arrow into Alec’s chest, and the moment he saw him not any other thought even came close to crossing his mind. Not about how he just came back from seeing his father (the one who he himself banished to hell), or how he was just going to do something that would change his life, how he was going to give up the one thing that had been there from the beginning of his immortal life. No. The only thing on his mind was Alec. He was even too worried and concerned and terrified to notice that he had shouted the shadowhunter’s name -causing Jace to look up and thankfully, albeit only minorly, release his grip on the arrow.

At that moment, Magnus knew what he had to do. He brought his hands together and readied himself for what was about to happen; then he let loose. All his strength, and all the power Asmodeus had traded to him suddenly came crashing out of his hands hand and formed a cluster of orange sparks and flames. He brought it up to his chest and then the sudden tsunami of power came flooding out into the street as Magnus aimed directly at Jace, catapulting him through the air and slamming him into the silver wall. Magnus continued to release his magic and felt it pour out of him like magma out of a volcano -a volcano which would be dormant for the rest of eternity. When he pulled back, he saw Jace collapse on the ground, leaving a shadowhunter-sized dent in the wall. He started to yell and scream a scream that would rip your eardrums as much as the sight of his next actuons would scar your mind. Jace crashed around as if he was fighting himself, which he partly was for the demon was still inside him.

But despite his stuggle (which Magnus subconsciously knew Jace would win), the only thing that the warlock could hear was the heavy breathing of the man still lying in front of him. And he sprinted, going as fast as he could (even though it probably wasn’t the best idea to run staight after his recent energy depletion), heading with only one thing on his mind. _Please be okay, he’s going to be okay, he’s going to be fine. He has to be._  As soon as he was close enough to reach Alec, he slid down on his knees and rested Alec’s neck in his hand, whilst his other grab his hand. 

“Stay with me.” 

The only possible words Magnus could possible produce, given he was so stricken with worry and anger and concern and anxiousness. He needed to help Alec, to make sure he’d be okay. He had to be okay. He would fix him- that was truly the first rime it struck Magnus. The first time it struck him of how powerless he now was. 

His own thoughts were cut short because Alec’s breathing became even more unsteady. As Magnus’ eyes searched his wound to see if there was anything, anything at all, that he could do, Alec started to speak, and despite his weakened stated, his words still managed to reach Magnus’ ears. ”Mom said you’d make a dramatic entrance.” Alec breathed out. 

Of course. Leave it to Alec that even though he had an arrow sticking out his chest, he would make some sort of comment to make Magnus feel better. Leave it to Alec, who regardless any situation, would always be his own form of straightforward. And leave it to Alec to put a smile on Magnus’ face. So there knelt Magnus, hovering over Alec, once again speechless, staring into Alec’s eyes, and recieving nothing but comfort and hope.

“Wise woman.” Eventually realising that not everything had to be so depressing, Magnus spoke words with style and his own unique flare, but still with the comfort Alec needed. So despite the blatant pain Magnus was feeling in his heart at the precise time, he felt at least a bit better because he could tell Alec wasn’t gone, because he wasn’t going to give up his faith in Alec now.

Jace -who meanwhile had fought his demon and was now out of Lilith’s control- then came running over, with nothing but sadness portrayed in his face and tears welling up in his eyes. “Alec. Alec-” he breathed, looking at Alec and his injuries. “Magnus please you gotta fix him.” Jace’s pain radiated from his voice, looking desperately around for some sort of anchor to say Alec would be fine. But the next words he heard were not ones anyone would wish for at a time like this: “I can’t.”

“You can’t- what do you mean you can’t?” desperation was pouring out of Jace, whilst his mind went to the worst thoughts he could imagine, becaused even thought Lilith had trapped him in his darkest fears, he still couldn’t live if someone he cared about died- no, someone he cared about was killed by him, if Alec came to his death by his own hand.

”My magic- it’s gone.” Magnus could hear the pure dread in his words. “I traded it to break Lilith’s hold on you.” Magnus made a sidewards glance at Jace, both of them knowing the type of sacrifice he had made. Their thoughts, however, were once again cut short by Alec’s depleting breaths. Jace then reached in his pocket and took out his stele. He brought it up to Alec’s hand.

”Jace it wasn’t you.” Alec murmured through pained breaths. The three of them knew that Jace was truly not to blame, but none of them could help blaming themselves. Magnus felt the guilt he felt from giving Lilith his potion, even thiugh Alec had made it perfectly clear that Lilith would have gotten to him with or without Magnus. Alec felt guilt from being what he called selfish in Jace’s mind, when he asked for Alec to kill him so he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. And Jace honestly blamed himself, not the demon or Lilith, but him, his mind, his heart; all of him was the reason Alec was like this, why those mundanes were possessed, and why everything around him was falling apart. 

Magnus, sensing the turmoil reeking havoc in Jace’s mind, then provided Jace with a sort of lifeline, just a few words but he knew that he spoke with his heart and soul. “I’ll take care of time.” As Jace was then pulled back to the present, he put the stele in Alec’s hand and looked at Magnus who gave him a loose comfort that Alec would be okay.

Jace looked up and then his eyes glowed with his unique angelic force and said “I’m going to get Clary.” Then he was off, leaving Alec and Magnus in the alley. Alec tried to shift to get a better look at Magnus, but ended up sighing in agony as another wave of pain struck his chest. He remember he’d been injured before, how bleeding to an extent just filled his veins with adrenaline, but given he had an arrow sticking out of his chest and an at least dislocated or brocken wrist (a present from with earlier fight with demon Jace), he probably had the right to admit he was in a little pain. Magnus, however, looked in the same state he did minus the arrow. His face was scrunched everytime Alec let out a pained gasp, as if he all the pain Alec felt Magnus felt it too, and in his own way, that was the precise truth, for no matter whatever Alec went through, it also reminded Magnus of his new found helplessness. 

Another gasp left Alec’s lips, and it occured to Magnus that every breath was a blessing and curse as it could mean hope that Alec would get better or how it could be Alec’s last. But Magnus couldn’t think like that now, not when Alec needed him. He took the stele Jace left and brought it to what he remember to be Alec’s healing rune. The symbol glowed and Alec immediately relaxed although it was only a temporary release. Magnus knew that if Alec was to make it he’d have to get him to the institute, but Alec was took weak to even survive a portal, let alone the fact that Magnus couldn’t even make one. Once his stele was free, Magnus then used Alec’s hand to activte it and wrote a fire message to Catarina, who despite the situation with Lorenzo and the danger she would be in if he found out, should be fine with helping heal Alec enough to get him through a portal as it only counted as helping a shadowhunter. (Plus Magnus knew that if Lorenzo did find out, Magnus himself would take all the blame, not that he was going to mention that to Alec.)

Once sent, he lay the stele aside and looked back at Alec’s wound. The arrow didn’t look to of pierced a lung, so that was good news, but that didn’t mean Alec could just get up and walk away, but the healing rune had taken affect and Alec seemed to be at ease, though only slightly, and there was nothing Magnus could do but wait and hope. The thought terrorfied him: that he couldn’t save Alec, that without his magic he was nothing.

”Magnus…” 

If there was one thing though that Magnus could be sure of though, if there was one thing keeping him to his sanity was Alec. Alec’s never ending faith in Magnus and their love- and that was one thing he wouldn’t loose. ”Hey, hey.” he tried to be as calming and soothing as possible, if not to reassure Alec then himself, ”Just save your strength-“ Magnus was about to continue but was interrupted by what seemed like a huff of laughter come out of Alec. 

A sort of smile then played along Alec’s lips as the puzzled what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at look on Magnus’ face grew larger. “That’s the most… cliché thing… you could have said.” Sighed Alec, albeit fondly. It took a moment for Magnus to actually react to what Alec had just said. His mind was trying to come up with a emotion to express what he was feeling: It was sort of mix between confused and appalled and amused, along with a hint of _seriously._  

So considering his mind couldn’t even contemplate an emotion, Magnus didn’t even try speaking, he sort of just settled with giving Alec a _really_ look along with a playful smile. His new expression was then met with a growing smile which probably would be been a light laugh in slighty different circumstances. Deciding he wasn’t just going ket Alec be the only one with a witty comment, Magnus’ mind ended up making him speak. “Would you rather me say keep calm and carry on?”

Magnus truly hoped Alec understood the refrerence from the other time they went out to England and walked past a shop where the window was full of ‘keep calm and…’ merchandise. Fortunately, Magnus’ fear was quickly reassured by Alec’s grin and second huff of laughter. In that moment, they both forgot the danger of the predicament. They merely enjoyed seeing a smile on each other’s face and being together. This moment of peace, however, was interrupted by the incoming of a fire message. 

Grabbing it before it hit him in the face (he’d learnt in his life that a fire message to the face was not a very nice experience), he opened up the note and read it. Thankfully it stated that Catarina was on her way should be there in 5 minutes. Magnus sighed in relief as he realised that meant Alec was 5 minutes away from getting better. Feeling the need to inform Alec that he was going to be fine Magnus decided to metion the contents of the fire message. “Catarina’s on her way.”

With a sigh of relief, Alec lent back into Magnus’ hand which was holding his up. The sooner he got better, the better. But now, as fate would have it, Alec and Magnus’ thoughts could not go uninterrupted for 5 minutes as they both jumped when they heard the distant sound shattering glass. They both looked up it the source of the sound, only to see an explosion 5 seconds later come from the top of the building which Jace had previously jumped out of. 

Magnus could of sworn he heard a yell before the blast but wasn’t going to dwell on it right now as his attention was fixed above him, or more precisely, on the debris and glass which would be upon them in about 10 seconds. Knowing that it would be impossible to move Alec out of the way without hurting even with his magic, let alone without, he did the only thing he could think of:

Without hesitation, he threw himself over Alec lent on his forearms to protect Alec’s head, whilst his body was covering his upperbody (which was sort of uncomfortable given there was an arrow in his way). Alec let out a horrified gasp as he realised what Magnus was doing. He was going to act as a human-shield and, given the size of the explosion and amount of debris, wouldn’t survive the hit.

The last thing Magnus saw before scrunching his eyes and bracing himself for the impact was Alec, mortified at what was about to happen and letting out yell of disbelief in an attempt to stop Magnus and for him to save himself, but his yells weren’t working.

Magnus thought, just for a second before he heard Alec’s last desperate plea, of was how it was worth it, how he didn’t care what happened to him, so long as Alec would be okay. His thoughts even reminded him of the first time they said ‘I love you’ and the smiles they had shared a few moments ago, and those moments were all the determination Magnus needed in order to sacrifice himself; Alec was all the determination he needed to give up his life. He was doing it for love, for Alec, for Alexander.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I think I’m going to leave this as a one shot cause I’m still getting used to writing on Archive. Anyway leave a comment or kudos to tell me what you think!


End file.
